stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
Mission
Mission – A card type representing a location in space, in the present time of the Star Trek universe, where missions and objectives can be accomplished and battles may take place. There are three kinds of missions: space, planet, and dual-icon missions. During the mission seed phase, missions are laid out in one or more spacelines representing different quadrants of the galaxy. A mission’s quadrant may be determined from its point box (if any). Gamma, Delta, and Mirror Quadrant missions have a Γ, ∆, or M symbol in their point boxes. Missions with no symbol (or no point box) are Alpha Quadrant missions. All missions may be seeded only on the appropriate spaceline. Missions without point boxes (including Q’s Planet) may not be seeded (or played) in any quadrant except Alpha. Missions (and other spaceline locations) may not be moved between quadrants by cards that relocate locations. A mission’s lore may indicate that it belongs to a specific region of space (locations in the same region must be seeded adjacent to each other). You may seed multiple copies of missions with the universal ❖ icon, but only one copy of a unique mission (without the icon); if a unique mission is a duplicate of one your opponent has seeded, stack your mission on top of his to form a single location. Mission cards are designed with relevant information facing both players. A summary of the mission faces your opponent; complete information faces you. Sometimes the information facing your opponent is intentionally different from the information facing you. Unless otherwise specified by a card, each player is affected by the following only on the end of the mission facing him: mission requirements, special instructions (italic game text), affiliation icons (or other indication of who may attempt a mission), point box, and span. Thus, Construct Depot may not be attempted or scouted by the opponent, because the opponent’s end has no affiliation icons or text enabling an attempt, and no point box. Any information not normally included in the opponent’s mission summary, including quadrant icons, space and planet icons, and the mission name and lore (including regions) apply to both players. Icons (or game text) at each end of the Mission card indicate which affiliation(s) or other groups can attempt the mission. Game text also lists the requirements (skills, attributes, and other features) you must meet to complete (solve) the mission. (If there are no such icons or game text, or no requirements, that mission cannot be attempted.) Game text in italic type on a mission card represents special instructions for use of the mission (not requirements for solving the mission). Unless the text specifies when it takes effect (e.g., “when mission solved”), it is always in effect. For example, no ship-to-ship beaming is allowed at any time at Quash Conspiracy, before or after the mission is solved. All special mission text applies even when the mission is attempted and solved with alternate requirements (e.g., Subjugate Planet). See Reunion, mission attempt You may not reduce a mission’s point value to less than zero (e.g., with The Sheliak and Hero of the Empire). A mission without a point box has no point value (it is undefined) and thus is not affected by cards that change mission point values. Mission II – (The following rules apply to standard constructed-deck play. Some special rules, described in the Warp Speed rules supplement, apply to Warp Speed sealed- deck format play.) Each of these double-sided Mission cards has a built-in wormhole or outpost. (See card type.) They seed normally, and you may choose which side to have face-up initially. However, when you are using one or more double-sided missions, you must notify your opponent, and after you shuffle your mission stack he or she is allowed to see whether a double-sided card is on top and choose whether or not to cut the stack. See Borg – Cooperation Each Mission II represents the same location as the corresponding original mission. For example, Secret Salvage and Secret Salvage II both occur at Wolf 359. Thus, you may not include both versions in your mission selection and if one player seeds Secret Salvage and the other seeds Secret Salvage II, they must overlap each other because they are duplicates of Wolf 359. If you solve such a mission, you score the points on your Mission card. Cards that specifically work with the original mission work with the corresponding Mission II; for example, Timicin scores 10 points if he helps solve either Test Mission or Test Mission II. (“Typhon Expanse” and “Beta Stromgren” are corrections of misspellings on the original missions, and are the same locations as “Typhone Expanse” and “Beta Stromgen.”) Built-in Outpost: Mission II outposts do not prevent you from seeding other outposts of the same affiliation. For example, you could seed one Secret Salvage II, one Explore Black Cluster II, and one Klingon Outpost card. However, you may not establish a regular outpost at a location where you have a face- up built-in outpost or vice-versa. Cards that work with regular outposts, such as Spacedoor, work normally with built-in Mission II outposts. If the outpost is destroyed, any cards in play on the outpost are discarded when the mission is flipped over. If a built-in outpost must be placed out-of-play (e.g., a Federation outpost when the Borg disrupt the timeline), the mission should be flipped to the back side, placing the outpost conceptually out-of-play (it may not be rebuilt for the remainder of the game). To show that a ship is docked or that personnel are aboard a built-in outpost, place those cards so that the mission partially overlaps both the seed cards and your cards aboard or docked at the outpost. Built-in Wormhole: You may move in either direction between your 'wormhole' mission and a non-'wormhole' mission where you play a Wormhole interrupt. You may not move between your opponent’s 'wormhole' mission and a non-'wormhole' mission. If your opponent nullifies your Wormhole interrupt, your ship does not move through the wormhole and you do not flip the 'wormhole' mission. You may not discard a Space-Time Portal as the Wormhole interrupt (it may be discarded only as the second Wormhole interrupt of a pair). If you move between two of your own 'wormhole' missions, flip only one of them (your choice). If you move between your 'wormhole' mission and your opponent’s 'wormhole' mission, flip only your own mission.